


Telling Secrets

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remus reminisces.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Telling Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Remus reminisces.

Title: Telling Secrets  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #203 Memories.  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Remus reminisces.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Telling Secrets

~

“...then Lily Transfigured James’ robes into water,” Remus chortled.

Severus smirked. “The look on his face was priceless,” he murmured.

Harry snickered. “My mum was quite clever, eh?” A wistful look crossed his face.

Remus patted his hand. “She was. You’re a lot like her.” He chuckled. “And she used to fight with James the way you fight with Draco.”

Harry blushed.

Remus winked at Severus.

“Telling secrets?” a voice drawled, and as Draco slipped into the booth alongside Harry, and they proceeded to bicker good-naturedly, Remus clasped Severus' hand under the table.

“Ah, memories,” Severus whispered.

Remus grinned.

~


End file.
